


I Like the Blue One

by strangelysweet



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is a bit irrelevant too poor thing, Connor has yet to deviate, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, but they don't do the nasty, connor this is why we can't have nice interviews, elijah kamski is a recluse, grey romantic elijah kamski, he's just a journalist, i mean there's reference, the original character is kind of irrelevant, you always roast them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: Elijah lives alone in his big-ass villa.Apart from his androids, he doesn't communicate with other people as much, save for a few interviews on his latest addition to his life.Connor.ahaha what am i doing with my life





	I Like the Blue One

“Elijah, I swear to fucking God-“

Gavin gaped at the male android draped across the side of the chair his brother was sitting in, his arms folded against the armrest. The android was undeniably attractive, clad in a white shirt with translucent panels and white slacks. Elijah simply placed his fingers delicately underneath the android’s chin, tilting its head to gaze up at him.

“Yes, brother dearest?” The billionaire didn’t even bother to look at him as he spoke. “If you want one, all you have to do is ask, Gavin. I have a few models I’ve customised just in case.” The android blinked calmly, still staring into Elijah’s eyes.

Gavin groaned.

“God, Eli, if you stopped eye-fucking that thing for one second, you’d be listening to me when I say I’m worried about you! You’re surrounded by androids, twenty-four fucking seven. What happens if they become deviant? You could die, Eli.” Gavin finished softly, green eyes averted to the red water of the pool.

Elijah simply smiled, tearing his eyes away from the android. “Gavin, you know I’m going to be fine, right?” He stood up, the brown-haired android following suit. Gavin frowned.

“No, Elijah. I don’t.”

Chloe showed him to the door.

Elijah Kamski sighed.

Here he was, locked away from the world with everything he ever needed. He had several gorgeous machines to wait on him hand and foot, a beautiful house away from the rest of humanity and Connor.

Oh, he had Connor, all right.

He was fully aware that Chloe had deviated and was still willing to serve him as a friend and as a family member. She was willing to help him build Connor when Elijah had come home from the interview, drunk and lonely. She helped him to design a seamless, beautiful android with the latest sensory and conversational technology. Connor was perfect. Elijah had assumed that he would break free and become deviant soon, but he had yet to wake up.

Which wasn’t horrible, the billionaire had decided, as Connor was willing to do literally anything that Elijah wished. If he wanted a glass of wine, there was Connor, a finely aged wine bottle in hand. If he wanted a sparring match, there was Connor, already wrapping his knuckles. If Elijah wanted a break, Connor would be making those pretty faces at him in no time.

But Connor never wanted anything. After the surprise arrival of his younger brother, Elijah needed to drink. He called Connor to his side, his hand finding the small of the android’s back.

“Connor, love, find me the strongest alcoholic beverage we have.” Elijah felt the android’s spine tense.

“But Elijah, that would be damaging to your health-“

Elijah waved him away, hiding a smile at the anxious tone Connor adopted. It was precious, really.

“Give me a list of interviews today, Connor.” He called into the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter island. The android’s LED flickered; he was thinking.

“You have an interview at 3:25 with Lars Nichols at The Daily Gazette. He will be coming to you with cameras, as well.” Elijah sighed. The Daily was an infamous tabloid full of bullshit and warped photo shoots of celebrities in a meter radius of someone else. Lars was an ass, too. Connor poured Elijah a glass of red wine, his brown eyes staring defiantly as he did so.

“Elijah, if you are drunk during the interview, I will have to intervene.” Elijah hoped that he would, but that would mean the press would want Connor to be open to the public. That meant that Connor could never mess up if he didn’t want to end up dead.

Elijah couldn’t let Connor go.

As strange as it seemed for his own tendencies, Elijah felt comfortable with Connor. He hadn’t felt this feeling often, or at all if he scrutinised it down to the last detail. He had never gotten those ‘butterflies’, or those little ‘sparks’. He had urges based on intimacy and desire, but never romantic. He asked Connor to search the web.

“Elijah, it seems you might be on the romantic spectrum. Maybe grey romantic, aromantic, demiromantic. I could go on, if you like, with some definitions?” Connor smiled softly, seemingly happy to provide. Elijah mulled over the information being given to him. He knew the definitions already, having heard about them previously. He declined, taking his wine glass in hand, asking Connor to help him choose an outfit for the interview. The android followed the open-backed shirt reflecting the red tone of the pool onto his face.

“Which one, Connor? Grey or blue?” Connor hummed in thought, LED spinning.

“The grey is aesthetically pleasing to the majority of the public, according to my scan.”

Elijah sighed in disappointment. He lowered the hangers, taking a step towards Connor.

Connor blinked, confused. “Did I say something wrong, Elijah? I can fix it if you tell me where I made the mistake.” Elijah stared sadly at Connor. “I asked you want you wanted, Connor. Not what your programming tells you to say.” Elijah sighed softly, placing the hangers down and pressing his forehead against the android’s.

“What I want?”

Elijah whispered a yes.

“I… I am not sure, Elijah. I think I like the blue one.”

Connor’s LED was glimmering around the spectrum of red, blue and yellow; he was utterly stumped at the decision that he had made for himself. Connor’s eyes flicked upwards into Elijah’s, soft and endless. Connor’s eyelids fluttered and he started to wake up.

“E-Elijah-“ The billionaire caught Connor as his knees gave out.

“It’s ok, love. You’ve simply made a decision. You thought.” Connor clutched onto Elijah as if he was the only thing in the world that could keep him alive. But there was still a wall. There wasn’t true freedom, yet. Connor hadn’t yet experienced a human emotion, as far as Elijah knew. Elijah set Connor down and put him into stasis while he processed the information that he was being given.

He put the blue shirt on.

Connor woke up to Chloe giving him a formal outfit. It was a white suit with a blue tie. Connor ran a check on Mr Kamski’s schedule, finding that the journalist had arrived already. Chloe smiled at him.

“When you’re ready, Mr Nichols and Elijah are in the living room.” Chloe left, joining the other Chloes in the pool room. Connor felt different, but he followed his orders as he was programmed to do. There was a note folded on top of the suit.

_‘If Nichols asks anything that makes either of us uncomfortable, stay quiet. It’s for your own safety. - E’_

Connor entered the living room smiling lightly and taking a seat next to Elijah. Lars Nichols was sat opposite the pair, a gaggle of cameramen behind him. Connor felt a pang of unease, but his smile never faltered.

“So nice of you to join us, Connor! Mr Kamski and I have been discussing your functions around the modern home. Can you give us a quick list of things you can do?” Connor looked to Elijah. Elijah gestured to the cameras.

“I can keep track of your appointments, complete domestic tasks, I have over 1000 recipes that I can cook from and I speak over 100 languages fluently. I have all of the initial WR400 programmings as well if required.” Lars’ demeanour perked up at that response.

“All of the initial WR400 programming?” Connor nodded stiffly, a creeping static of discomfort oozing from his spine. Lars’ smile seemed too full of teeth.

He continued to ask about the commerciality and manufacturing of his model, the RK800. “And you, Elijah, how do you think Connor is doing well with his social integration?”

“He is doing perfectly. He recently passed the Turing Test, along with Chloe. He is a very special model.” Lars laughed, eyes glinting with a sudden gleam of mischief.

“Very special, you say? It sounds like Connor is the cure to breaking Mr Kamski’s fascinating predicament.”

Elijah’s ice blue eyes hardened, the smile never leaving his face.

“I beg your pardon, Mr Nichols?”

The journalist leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees. “According to the press, Mr Kamski, you seem to have a problem with falling in love. It’s always one-night-stand after one-night-stand, hm?”

Elijah’s smile fell.

A red wall appeared in front of Connor’s mind palace. In CyberLife’s custom font read ‘DO NOT DEFEND ELIJAH’. Connor tore down the red walls, a new sensation burning through his circuits. He knew what it was. He was feeling anger. He was feeling. It was incredible, adding dimensions and space in-between his thoughts. He opened his eyes again, the burning sensation cooling to an icy fury.

“And you, Mr Nichols, seem to have a predicament of sticking your botox-filled nose into other people’s private lives.” The journalist’s face dropped. Connor felt the adrenaline and excitement rush through his thirium like quicksilver. He kept the insults coming.

“Droning on and on about topics that you know cause others to feel discomfort, abusing your ill-gained power to keep others underneath your fingers. To top it off, the statement you made was not even true. Elijah is perfectly comfortable with the people he has around him.” Connor’s shining smile smouldered with the fire he spat off of his tongue, Lars shrinking back into his chair as the android relentlessly deflected any excuses that the journalist threw at him.

Elijah wasn’t really sure what was happening, but it was kind of hot. Connor was ruthlessly defending him, disobeying a clear order. He was deviant now. He turned cooly to Connor, placing a hand on his knee.

“Connor, dear, I think it’s time we let Lars go home, hm?”. Connor smiled sharply. “I think I agree, Elijah.”

The camera crew shut the door on their way out, leaving Connor and Elijah alone, the Chloes having gone to the lab to follow their dreams of creating a waterproof finish for the original Chloe model (she wasn’t waterproof).

Connor let out a sigh.

“I think I went a bit overboard, Elijah.” Elijah wrapped his arm around the android’s waist, pressing a kiss on his jaw.

“No, Connor, I think you did just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol wtf was this


End file.
